Aladdin - Transformers Edition
by Naria Prime
Summary: Basierend auf dem Disney-Film 'Aladdin'. Naria wächst auf der Straße auf, immer gejagt von Enforcern. Optimus hingegen hat den Palast noch nie verlassen. Was passiert, wenn die beiden aufeinandertreffen? Noch eine Verschwörung dazu, und das Chaos ist perfekt...


Ich musste schon zugeben, an manchen Tagen lebte es sich dann doch gar nicht so schlecht in der Stadt. Auch wenn man auf der Straße lebte. Der Markt war immer ein guter Platz, um zu stehlen. Immer voll, jeder beschäftigt, da merkte doch keiner, wenn mal irgendwo was fehlte. Vor allem, wenn man Hilfe hatte.

Schon vor langem hatte ich mir einen kleinen Cyberaffen trainiert, Abu nannte ich ihn. Ein geschickter Dieb, und genauso frech wie ich es manchmal sein konnte.

Unauffällig mischte ich mich unter die Menge. So viel lohnenswerte Beute! Wohin ich auch sah, Credits, Energon, essbare Kristalle, und noch so einiges mehr... Dass ich mich da kaum entscheiden konnte, lag dann ja wohl auf der Hand, oder? Aber zu viel Zeit lassen konnte ich mir auch nicht, das würde nur auffallen.

Ein paar breems später entdeckte ich dann auch endlich ein gutes Ziel: Reines Energon, das würde mich und Abu für Orns ernähren können! Eigentlich perfekt.

Ich drehte den Kopf zu Abu, der auf meiner Schulter hockte, deutete auf das Energon und flüsterte: "Das da!" Dass er es verstand, wusste ich, schließlich waren Cyberaffen sogar relativ klug, also konnte ich mich auf meinen Part konzentrieren. Während er voraushüpfte, schlich ich mich von hinten an, ganz vorsichtig, und erst, als ich einen Tumult hören konnte, griff ich zu und stopfte mir so viel wie möglich ins Subspace.

Dann rannte ich los, nach hinten rufend: "Komm! Wir müssen weg!" Erst, als ich einen klik später das vertraute Gewicht auf meiner Schulter spürte, gab ich Vollgas. Was leider nicht sehr viel war, wenn man bedachte, dass ich keinen Altmode hatte... Ich musste mich noch nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass eine Gruppe Enforcer mich verfolgte. Wie immer.

Nun kam es darauf an, sie abzulenken, sie zu nerven und so wütend zu machen, dass sie unvorsichtig wurden. Gut, dass ich dafür das perfekte kleine Spottliedchen hatte:

 _Ich muss ja schnell weg!_

 _Sie könnten mich kriegen_

 _Bloß weg, die Klingen sind scharf_

 _Ich klau nur was ich mir nicht leisten darf_

 _Nämlich alles_

Grinsend begann ich, immer noch singend, an der Wand eines Gebäudes hochzuklettern. Ehrlich, diese flachen Dächer waren perfekt! Und die Enforcer mussten zurück in ihre Botmodes, um mich weiter verfolgen zu können.

Was mir nur ganz recht war. Schließlich waren sie bewaffnet!

 _Schnell weg!_

 _Hier wird es zu gefährlich_

 _Glaubt mir, es hat keinen Sinn_

 _Keiner kapiert, dass ich nur pleite bin_

Wohl eher kümmerte es keinen, dass ich einfach nur stahl, um zu überleben. Die hatten's ja auch um einiges besser! Ein Zuhause, ein stabiler Job, wahrscheinlich sogar Familie!

Meine gute Laune drohte an diesem Punkt schon, zu verfliegen, aber dann musste ich doch lachen, als ich die Enforcer auf das Spottlied reagieren hörte, mit Beschimpfungen, die dafür irgendwie Standard zu sein schienen, so oft hatte ich das schon gehört:

 **Abschaum!**

 **Köter!**

 **Schwerenöter!**

Es kümmerte sie dabei nicht mal, dass ich eine Femmeling war, und kein Mechling! Das bewies einmal mehr, wie reizbar die eigentlich waren. Und wie leicht man sie aus der Bahn bringen konnte. Lachend sprang ich von einem Dach auf ein Baugerüst, und erwiederte mit bester Unschuldsmiene:

 _Es war doch nur heute_

Schade nur, dass sie nicht darauf hereinfielen... eigentlich nicht. Machte ganz einfach so viel mehr Spaß auf diese Weise! Nur um mal ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte das auch anders durchziehen können, aber wo blieben da Spaß, Spannung und Aufregung?

Auf der Strecke!

Sie begannen am Gerüst zu rütteln, ein paar von ihnen schossen sogar auf mich, während sie zu mir nach oben schrien:

 **Reißt sie auseinander, Leute!**

Also, dass wurde mir wirklich etwas zu extrem hier langsam... Auseinanderreißen?! Brutal!

"Komm', wir verschwinden hier.", flüsterte ich leise Abu zu, bevor ich hinuntersah, sprang, und noch im Flug (direkt auf ein geöffnetes Fenster zu...) wieder anfing zu singen:

 _Ich bin ja schon weg, such mir ein Versteck_

 _Dazu mein kleiner Freund Abu_

Übermütig lachend rollte ich mich ab, als ich hinter dem Fenster ein wenig unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. Erst beim Aufstehen wurde mir dann klar, dass ich hier schon mal gewesen war. Hier kannte man mich!

Oh je, und ich war auch noch bemerkt worden! Eine Gruppe Femmes samt Aufpasserin... (Manchmal war ich echt froh, kein Zuhause zu haben, die armen anderen Femmes, die unter so etwas zu leiden hatten...)

Du!

Oh, wie schade Naria will flöten

Mit ihr steigt die Kriminalität

Hätte sie Eltern würden sie glatt erröten

"He!" Also das war nun wirklich nicht gerechtefertigt! Ich konnte nichts dagegen sagen, wenn ich als Diebin bezeichnet wurde, aber das ging dann doch etwas zu weit! Mal ehrlich!

Jetzt auch schon ein wenig empört, begann ich, mich zu rechtfertigen, obwohl ich eigentlich gar nicht wusste, wieso überhaupt:

 _Wenn die Credits fehlen muss man eben stehlen_

 _Und ich sag euch Wiedersehn ich komm zu spät_

Mit diesem Spruch sprang ich aus dem Fenster. Das wurde mir dann doch zu eng da drinnen, und überhaupt, ich kannte die Gegend hier sehr gut. Was unter anderen Umständen recht schmerzhaft geendet hätte, war in diesem Fall nur eine schnelle, und vor allem sanfte, Landung.

Wieso? Ganz einfach, unter dem Fenster wurden Stoffe verkauft, etwas, das sich eigentlich nur sehr Reiche leisten konnten. Das Zeug gab aber auch ein gutes Landekissen ab.

Und weiter ging es, ich durfte nicht pausieren. Abu klammerte sich währenddessen an mir fest, obwohl er so etwas schon gewöhnt war, war er immer etwas nervös.

 _Schnell weg!_

 _Sie sind nicht so langsam_

 _Mach schon!_

 _Sie kriegen mich klein_

 _Mir ist es lieber anonym zu sein_

Mit meinen Verstecken hatte ich diesmal aber leider nur wenig Glück, und täuschte ich mich, oder lernten diese Enforcer tatsächlich? Gar nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut...

 _Schnell weg!_

 _Die Wachen sind wütend_

 _Ein Sprung – schon ist es geschehen_

 _Ich lasse mich hier lieber nicht mehr sehn?_

Inzwischen waren wir wieder am Markt angelangt, und die Zahl meiner Verfolger stieg dummerweise abermals an, als Verstärkung für die Enforcer eintraf.

"Frag!", zischte ich leise, so leise, dass es wohl kaum einer mitbekam, und versuchte, noch schneller zu rennen. Es half nicht viel, eine neue Taktik musste her. Schlussendlich waren es dann die vielen Marktstände, die mich auf eine Idee brachten. Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, und dann ein Sprung, während der nächste Enforcer hinter mir in den Stand krachte, den ich soeben übersprungen hatte.

Von da an glich das ganze eher einem Hindernislauf, was auch in den deutlich entnervten Rufen deutlich wurde:

 **Teufel!**

 **Packt sie!**

 **Schnappt sie!**

Gut, an so etwas war ich gewöhnt. Es gab nur selten mal Momente, wo nicht mindestens einer wütend auf mich war oder mich jagte. Nur leider half mir das jetzt auch nicht weiter. Nur ein breem später hatten sie mich in eine Ecke gedrängt.

Jetzt half nur noch Flucht nach vorne, und dabei den Schlägen auszuweichen, war natürlich auch eine gute Idee...

 _Woll'n wir's nicht vergessen?_

 _Wenn die Credits fehlen muss man eben stehlen_

 _Wollt ihr mir das nicht verzeihen?_

Ich konnte es selbst kaum fassen, dass diese Taktik echt funktionierte. Das letzte Mal wäre beinahe in einem Desaster geendet, und auch das hier wurde langsam viel zu knapp für meinen Geschmack, das merkte man vor allem schon an der entschlossenen Antwort, die ich auf die Frage bekam, die ich gestellt hatte. (Und auf die ich ehrlich gesagt auch gar keine Antwort erwartet hatte...)

 **Nein!**

Nun, das war zumindest sehr eindeutig.

Aber ich war durch, und rannte wieder! Allerdings spürte ich es langsam, und vor allem war ich hungrig! Ich musste sie wirklich schnell abschütteln, sonst lief ich noch Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, und das wollte ich echt nicht.

Genug Energie zum Singen hatte ich aber noch, auch wenn es inzwischen nur noch größtenteils zur Ablenkung war, und ich war mir noch nicht einmal mehr ganz sicher, zu wessen...

 _Schnell weg von Hufen und Herden_

 _Bloß weg, sie haben mich gleich_

 _Mach schon, da kommen die Penner_

 _Mag sein, doch ich bin schneller_

Aber noch war ich flinker als sie, und das musste ich ausnutzen. Über Stände, durch Gebäude, über Straßen... Es gab nichts, was ich nicht ausprobierte, und tatsächlich, sie fielen zurück.

Meine gute Laune war dann auch wieder da, jetzt wusste ich, dass ich es schaffen würde. Enthusiastisch schmetterte ich das letzte Stück des Spottliedes hinaus, bevor ich genau das tat, was es vorschlug.

 _Los geht's!_

 _Ich muss jetzt verschwinden_

 _Ich werd's überwinden_

 _Nur ein Sprung und ich bin frei!_

Wie auch bei dem letzten Sprung landete ich hier ebenfalls sicher und sanft, aber zum Glück außer Sichtweite, beziehungsweise rollte ich mich so ab, dass ich in einer kleinen, geschützten Gasse zum Stehen kam.

Hier war ich sicher!

Die Jagd hatte mir doch mehr abverlangt, als ich zu Anfang gedacht hatte, mein Tank begann schon zu grollen, als hätte ich irgendein Raubtier verschluckt.

"Was meinst du, sollen wir etwas essen?", wandte ich mich an den kleinen Cyberaffen, der sich immer noch an mir festhielt. Manchmal könnte ich schwören, er konnte mich verstehen, und ich hatte mich sicher nicht verguckt, er hatte diesmal genickt! Fest stand aber, er war definitiv auch hungrig, also holte ich einen Würfel Energon aus dem Subspace, zusammen mit zwei Schalen, und teilte das Energon auf.

Die Welt war schon in Ordnung, so, wie sie war...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _italics_ = Naria

 **bold** = Enforcers

underlined = alle anderen

Hier noch der Song, den ich genutzt hab: watch?v= zihYRm4Nsg4


End file.
